


what does love mean?

by Nononosi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononosi/pseuds/Nononosi
Summary: What does love mean?Idk but it's what keeps me awake and makes me dream during the day.





	what does love mean?

When I was younger

No older than three

I heard a song

About love

And the word _love_

became my new toy

It was something new,

A whole world to find and conquer.

I didn't know what love meant

But the singer didn’t know either,

So it was cool, booth of us

Could find what love meant.

But then I grow up,

between mistakes and triumphs

With a few hit and more misses

I become a man

Someone my ma’ was proud of,

But something was off

I still didn’t know what love meant

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks
> 
> (English is my second language, sorry for the mistakes).


End file.
